


the stars cant shine without you

by sylvenon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Established Relationship, Fae & Fairies, Flower Crowns, Implied Sexual Content, Language of Flowers, M/M, Magic-Users, Magical Tattoos, Marriage Proposal, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Tsutomu is adopted by Wakatoshi, Wings, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvenon/pseuds/sylvenon
Summary: King Wakatoshi captured a sight worth fighting over. A beautiful Víla, of the Nature Region, creating a flower crown for a child. He knew that he had to know, court and marry the Víla at once.





	the stars cant shine without you

The soft fingers, tendrils of green twisting over them, brushed away jet black hair before his soft magic began to glow. Flowers bloomed in his palms and they grew into a crown of light pink baby's breath and white carnations. The little girl giggled and wrapped her small fingers around the mans. Wakatoshi was close enough to hear what she said and he couldn't help the warmth that sprouted because of it.

"Thank you, Papa." She smiled up at the man, before stepping away and closing her hands. Tattoos that were once invisible lit up along her skin, a fiery red, in the shape of deadly drakes.

She opened her hands and a fire-brewed in her palms. The man smiled softly, while the girl grinned. Then the fire dimmed, before creating a shape. A tiny drake flew around the man's head before disappearing into a cloud of smoke. "Papa! I'm getting better!" She cried, as her tattoos dimmed.

"Father?" Wakatoshi tore his gaze from the two and looked down at his son. The boy was on his own horse, the smaller bay nipping at the large white stallion Wakatoshi sat upon. "We must be going. Adviser Semi is awaiting us." Tsutomu spoke as any educated person did, though it was odd to see an 11-year-old speak so formally. Wakatoshi nodded.

He gently urged his horse to walk and he did so quickly. Tsutomu's followed behind and the boy watched the girl run around, fluttering her leathery vermilion wings, too small to fly, at least not yet.

The man stood his own, long and large wings were a kaleidoscope of gold and silver. The opened and stretched, before folding again. Then he entered the gate and lost sight of them.

* * *

"Papa." The voice drew Asahi's attention to his daughter.

"Yes?"

"Who was that man on the big horse?" She asked, looking up from her puzzle, crimson eyes looking into his.

"That was King Wakatoshi." He answered, before picking up a piece and placing it in its proper place. His daughter nodded and went back to doing her puzzle.

"Asahi." He looked up and smiled, before petting his daughter's head and standing. He walked over to the counter and leaned over, looking for his friend.

"Suga?"

"Yeah?" He twisted to look at him and sighed.

"You can't do that. You scare me."

"Everything scares you, Asahi," Sugawara said, rolling his eyes before disappearing again. He reappeared in front of Asahi, behind the counter. His sky blue wings hung behind his back, tears in the middle of them, rendering them useless.

"I need your help. Can you take these to the Palace? The King requested that they are brought today, but all my delivery boys are...occupied." Sugawara frowned, but shook his head and handed Asahi the box. Asahi looked down at it and nodded.

"Sure. Miyuka. Come along." He held out a hand as his daughter got off the bench and walked forward, wrapping her small fingers around his own. The crown he made for her sat atop her black hair, a halo of pink and white. They stepped onto the busy street and Miyuka chased after a fae drake, a tiny thing with butterfly wings.

Asahi watched as she chased it, wings flying out behind her, trying to fly. She jumped, catching it and brought it back. It hissed but purred when Asahi carefully took it from her hands, letting it eat a honeysuckle that sprouted against his shoulder.

"Papa, why do the fae drakes like you?" _But not me_. It was unspoken, but Asahi heard it loud and clear.

"Well, I have a more...calm aura, so they are attracted to that. And I can also provide food for them. Any animal like that." The fae drake spread it's iridescent wings and took off. Miyuka watched it before turning to her father.

"Where are we going?"

"To the Palace." They enter the main gate and Asahi looks for the door to the castle. Miyuka wanders away, towards a stall selling meat. She stares at the fire burning, cooking the meat. Asahi walks towards the entrance and calls for her. She snaps her head towards him and races for him.

"Sorry, Papa. The fire was really pretty." Asahi smiled.

"That's alright, little one." Miyuka smiled and gripped his hand. Asahi entered the castle and the guards turned to him. "Hello. I'm delivering a package from Karasuno Inn." Asahi said, holding it out. They nod and let him through. He hurried across the large stone room, Miyuka hot on his heels, as he entered the kitchen. The cook turns and brightens.

"Right on time! Here, let me have it." He takes it from Asahi's hands and Asahi bows, before leading Miyuka out. Talking draws his attention and he bites his lip.

He pulls Miyuka to him and bows, forcing her head down while whispering softly. The footsteps falter as they near and stop in front of him.

"You are the Víla from before. You work in my palace?"

"No, Your Majesty. I was delivering a package." Asahi answers, willing himself not to start crying. The King falls silent before a hand brushed against his cheek, pulling his face into his hand and forcing him to meet his eyes. The King stares at him for a moment, before smiling.

"I would crown you with starlight if I could. Because your beauty is not one to overcome but to accent." He spoke, causing a shiver to fly down Asahi's spine, on swift wings.

"Oh."


End file.
